Until we meet again
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Albert Stroller was the best. Saying goodbye was always going to be difficult


Disclaimer I don't own Hustle. I was thinking of posting this a while ago but decided to wait. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

Rain

Stacie pulled her coat around her as she waited for Ash and the others to appear. She closed her eyes as she thought of the day ahead. Albert had been like a father figure to them all; adored by each of Mickey's crew equally. Even the local police; the proper coppers as he had called them had respected him. She turned to see Mickey and Ash approach with Sean and Danny close behind.

"Nikki has the baby." Ash stated. "He's happy enough there. She'll call if there's an issue but we don't have to pick him up until the morning." Stacie nodded; not attempting to open her mouth, afraid the tears would fall. "Hey." Ash pulled her into his arms.

"I can't do this." Stacie whispered. "I can't say goodbye."

"Then don't." Emma joined them. "Today we are saying goodbye for now."

"Em." Mickey swallowed hard as he took her hand.

"I mean it. He's never really going to be gone. Is he?" She looked around the assembled grifters all huddled together outside the church. "I tried calling his daughter again. No use I'm afraid."

"She never forgave him." Sean paused.

"No." Mickey snapped. "She never understood. Not really. Albert was Albert." He shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny frowned. "Albert was Albert."

"It means, numbskull that Albert Stroller was our friend. He was the best, a gentleman grifter who taught you and all of us all we know. He, my son, was not only the best at what he did, he was the most generous and thoughtful grifter there has ever been. The likes of which we ain't never gonna see again. Now, do us all a favour and keep that trap of yours shut." Ash turned; nodded once at Mickey before leading them all into the pretty little church that Albert had chosen years earlier.

Xxxxxxx

"Why does it always rain at funerals?" Sean asked as he sat on the bar stool in Eddie's mostly deserted bar. The wake was winding down but some of the older grifters and Albert's loyal friends were still there. Eddie sighed, wiping an already clean glass he shook his head.

"I don't think it does. Not always."

"Has at everyone I've been to." Sean stared at his glass as Emma climbed onto the adjoining bar stool.

"You've only been to two."

"Three."

"Eh?" Emma looked at her brother. He sighed.

"Mum's, Albert and Snowey."

"Who?" Eddie asked.

Emma squeezed her brother's arm.

"Mum died when we were little. The funeral was in November. It rained. Albert's; today obviously and Snowey was our rabbit. It rained for her too." Emma's eyes filled with tears as her brother hugged her. Emma was the only family he had and he adored her. Seeing her so heartbroken over the loss of their dear friend and surrogate grandfather broke him. Eddie looked away, embarrassed at the sight of emotion displayed in front of him.

"I. Er." He pointed towards Danny. "Daniel what you having?"

"Pint." Danny tugged on his collar. Eddie obliged as Carole began comforting the siblings. She sighed; really not knowing how many more losses the younger members of the crew could take.

"You have to tell him." Sean pulled back. "Mick needs to know. As soon as."

"I know." Emma agreed. "Not today. Today is for Albert. No one else." She nodded to where Stacie was sat; Ash with one arm around her shoulder and Mickey, who just looked lost. She swallowed hard. Albert had made her promise to always be honest with Mickey, to look after him. In that moment she saw what he had meant. He looked up, his eyes meeting hers as he watched her walk over to him. She sat next to her boyfriend, resting a hand on his knee.

"It's ok you know. To miss him."

"Yeah." Mickey swallowed hard. His voice quieter. "I know."

"I do. I miss him so much." Emma rested her head on Mickey's shoulder. He turned; kissed her forehead.

"Do you remember what he was like when he found a mark? One that was really deserving?"

"Yeah. His eyes would light up. Even when it seemed impossible."

"He was the best." Emma sighed. "But he'll never be gone because we're not going to forget him. Not now, not ever." She whispered as Mickey closed his eyes. He knew she was right.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


End file.
